Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an arrangement for sub-pixels of the display system.
Description of Related Art
Display devices are commonly used in a variety of electronic products. Pixels of a display panel are divided into three sub-pixels, and thus each of the sub-pixels can be driven individually.
However, as the development of the resolution of the display panel, the size of the sub-pixels is limited. As a result, an aperture ratio is reduced, and a difficulty of manufacture is increased.